Inconsiente
by Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara
Summary: Misty no es consiente de sus sentimientos sobre Ash, piensa que fue cosa del pasado. Ash esta seguro lo que siente pero para el todo ya esta perdido, solo descubre que en la vida no todo es felicidad. Todo esto mientras la liga pokemon decae lentamente.


**Pokemon: Inconsiente**

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y próximamente mío xD

**Capitulo 1 - Palabras**

Todo aquel que esté atento a las noticias en el mundo Pokemon se daría cuenta que en los últimos dos años se han estado viendo varios cambios con respecto a los Maestros Pokemon, o simplemente a los entrenadores de batallas Pokemon. Una de las cosas que todos se darían cuenta de eso se puede definir en una sola palabra "decadencia" si, los entrenadores Pokemon así como Maestros Pokemon están en decadencia. No es que sean débiles o otra cosa simplemente que con el paso del tiempo las nuevas generaciones se han interesado mas en ser investigadores, fotógrafos, coordinadores, ambientalistas, etc. Y eso a propiciado un gran caos en el financiamiento de las regiones donde este una liga Pokemon

Muchos líderes de gimnasio Pokemon, así como Maestros Pokemon han visto que esta nueva etapa en la vida Pokemon está ocasionando problemas a corto plazo. Tristeza. Es lo que muchos Maestros Pokemon están sintiendo a ver algo que tanto aman estar en decadencia pero no todos.

Ash Ketchum termino su última botella de whisky mientras se intentaba de levantar de aquel sofá que albergaba su cuerpo durante varias horas atrás. La tristeza lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, no, lo estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente desde hace un mes. Todo, todo en lo que una vez espero y era el único motivo de ser un gran Maestro Pokemon a sus ahora 23 años se fue completamente a la basura.

_"Espérame"_

Era la única palabra que se repetía constantemente en su mareada cabeza. Un "Espérame" que termino con todos sus sueños. Una sonrisa o más bien una mueca se formo en su cara ¡ Maldita sea! ¿Era todo lo que varia su palabra? El espero más, mucho más a aquella simplemente palabra que salió de sus labios ya tiempo atrás, 5 años, 5 años simplemente habían pasado desde que termino su frase con aquella palabra que lo hizo añorar una felicidad con un gran calor que se producía en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello, en esos días de soledad donde solo las estrellas lo acompañaban y ahora... Ni eso lo acompañaba. Solo una botella vacía en su mano y un departamento solitario con las fotos de lo que fueron sin lugar alguna a equivocarse, los mejores momentos de su vida.

Sus ojos le pesaban, ja, más bien todo su cuerpo. No sentía aquella vitalidad que siempre lo caracterizo desde su infancia; lugares que visitaba, caminos que recorría y lo más importante amigos que lo acompañaban a todo lugar. Ahora solo se sentía cansado, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de seguir adelante ¿Qué la liga Pokemon está en decadencia? No, no saben lo que es estar en decadencia. Una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro que luego se convirtió en una risa un tanto lúgubre. La Liga, el tenia tantos planes y ahora no tenía nada para seguir con ellos. Y de nuevo ese _espérame_ escucho en su cabeza. Solo arrojo la botella vacía hacia la pared estaba arto, arto y todo porque creía en esa promesa que produjo esa simple palabra.

- Ash una liga mas y por fin serás Maestro Pokemon – era lo que todos le decían y el sin más sonreía. Una liga mas y por fin podría decirse a sí mismo "Maestro Pokemon" y no solo eso cumpliría su más viejo y anhelado sueño… y después el mas nuevo

- ¡Por supuesto! Ya soy el mejor en la liga Hoenn verdad Pikachu – Su fiel compañero simplemente sonrió ante la gran sonrisa que su entrenador tenía en su rostro.

Después de estar festejando por el reciente logro de Ash, la mayoría de las personas se pasaban a retirar de la fiesta organizada por Brock que no lo veía desde su viaje a en la Liga Unova donde se consagro campeón de una gran batalla contra Trip. Después de eso Ash decidió retomar de nuevo su viaje por las ligas que no pudo ganar años atrás y ahora quedando campeón en Kanto, Johto y ahora Hoenn contra el campeón de varios años, Tyson con el cual había perdido anteriormente y ahora era él quien se llevaba la victoria.

Ash solo sonrió al recordar el combate. La emoción, destreza y esfuerzo que se presento en la pelea fue algo que lo emocionaba con solo recordarlo. Ahora al ver a sus amigos con él, festejando su victoria en este largo recorrido lo llenaba de felicidad pero no tanto como ver a sus dos primeros compañeros de viaje, y sonrió de nuevo.

Misty le sonrió a verlo. Tenían tiempo que no se veían así, cara a cara. Siempre que se comunicaban era por mensajes y la mayoría de las veces para felicitarse mutuamente de los logros de ambos o simplemente para saludarse. Sintió un gran calor envolviéndole el pecho al ver esa sonrisa dirigida hacia él, que solo aumento de tamaño a la que ya tenía momentos atrás.

Ya solo quedaban los amigos más cercanos de Ash, en aquel salón. Las conversaciones iban y venían. Tenían muchas cosas que contar y poco tiempo para ello. Ash noto que Misty salía por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el patio trasero que contaba con una fuente de agua con varios pokemones de piedra escupiendo agua. Sonrió de nuevo, sabía que ella admiraría esa fuente, ya que todos los pokemones ahí puestos eran tipo de agua. Sin esperar más empezó a caminar hacia donde la cabellera anaranjada había tomado rumbo, ignorando a algunos pero es que ¿Qué era más importante que seguirla? No, no se le ocurrió algo más importante que eso. Al llegar y verla parada enfrente de la fuente, dándole la espalda tuvo que reprimir la ganas de abrazarla por la espalda y pegarla a su cuerpo pero se debía de controlar aun por mas difícil que fuera

- Estoy seguro que si pudieras cargarla y llevártela, lo harías.

- ¡Por supuesto! Pero me arruinaría mi lindo vestido – Y si que era lindo pensó. Un vestido amarillo de tirantes en los hombro y que le llegaba a las rodillas un poco más arriba. Y no pudo pensar otra cosa que no fuera "Todo en ti es lindo" ¿quién diría que Ash Ketchum fuera un romántico?

- Felicidades.

- Me has estado felicitando toda la noche voy a creer que…

- … ¿que se me hace imposible creerlo? ¡Le atinaste! – Y de nuevo, le desinflo el ego al grandioso Ash Ketchum. – Jajajaja si vieras la cara que pones.

- ¡Pues aunque no lo creas! Soy el mejor de TODO Hoenn y próximamente de Sinnoh ya verás – Se volteo un poco inflando las mejillas y cruzándose los brazos.

- Aun así yo soy mejor

-Si no estuviera yo podrías serlo, pero tienes mala suerte, verdad Pikachu – Su fiel compañero solo movía con felicidad su cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras gritaba un "Pika Pikachu"

- ¿Quieres una pelea Ketchum?

- Siempre estoy listo para una - Se miraron directamente, nadie movía ni un solo musculo, la respiración se sincronizaba y hasta pareciera que la atmosfera se volvía mas pesada hasta que…

- Jajajajajaja – No pudieron evitarlo, la risa les gano y es que después de tanto tiempo sin esas discusiones por la cosa más insignificante no pudieron sentirse enojados entre sí, aunque era raro la vez que lo estaban.

- Así que te vas de nuevo, he?

- Si, es mi último paso para cumplir uno de mis dos más grandes sueños

- Si tu siempre has tenido un… espera ¿Dos grandes sueños? – Ash no pudo evitar sonreír ante su sorpresa. Si algo es bien sabido es que Ash Ketchum siempre ha tenido UN gran sueño pero lo que solo él sabe, es que ya tiene otro gran sueño y este no acabaría después de ganar unos torneos si no que duraría toda la vida.

- Si. Es verdad que siempre ha sido mi sueño ser un Maestro Pokemon pero en estos viajes que he estado solo me di cuenta que aun pensando en cumplir ese sueño no me sentía lleno, no sé si me explico. Después de viajar me di cuenta, je, bueno Brock me ayudo un poco a eso – Misty lo miraba incrédula y mas porque precisamente Brock lo haya ayudado ya que lo tenía que admitir Brock solo tenía de sueño a mujeres.

- Pero ¿Brock? Solo que sueñes con miles de mujeres a tu alrededor no creo que Brock te ayude a descubrir un nuevo sueño – Ash solo sonrió y llevo su mano hacia la mejilla de Misty que de inmediato tomo un color casi igual que su cabello.

- No miles, solo una – Lo dijo de tal forma que Misty casi se le van las rodillas al darse cuenta de esas palabras que nunca espero escuchar esas palabras y menos de Ash, Si algo podría definirlo o más bien como ella decía "Lento" si Ash era lento conforme a los sentimientos- Y espero que me espere para que luego me acompañe en mi segundo sueño – Misty no podía moverse al escuchar esas palabras ni en sus mas locos sueños lo imagino porque siempre eran eso, sueño. La distancia se fue acortando poco a poco entre ambos pero cuando estaban de terminar de recorrer esa distancia que separaban sus labios…

- ¡Pikachu! – Ash simplemente se cayó del sofá donde al parecer había pasado toda la noche, todo a causa de un impactrueno. Volteo a ver hacia un lado para solo encontrar a su pequeño compañero sobre la mesa de la sala y viéndolo con suma preocupación.

- Esa no es la forma de despertarme Pikachu… y menos cuando despierto con resaca y malos recuerdos – Fue lo último que pronuncio para caminar hacia el baño y tomar una ducha.

Una luz por aquí, otra por allá, al lado contrario por atrás y muchas más eran las que se le posaban enfrente y ¿Quién imaginaria tanto escándalo a esas horas? En su mente solo "Nadie, nadie lo imaginaria" pero no podía hacer nada. Era líder de gimnasio y cuando la prensa se agita así tenía que dar la cara a los problemas que se presentaban en la ligas Pokemon que se encontraban en las distintas regiones y al parecer todas sufrían por la tan nombrada "decadencia" que se presentaban en aquello que elegían ser Maestro Pokemon.

Después de atender a tantos reporteros cerró las puertas del gimnasio. Necesitaba desayunar algo, ya que al parecer todos los gimnasios habían tenido el mismo problema y fueron abordados con preguntas como ¿Van a hacer algo para combatir el problema? ¿No creo que se deba a malos líderes? Y muchas más que eran de la misma índole pero la que más hizo que sus nervios se salieran de control fue ¿Sabía que su gimnasio es de lo más afectados?

-CLARO QUE LO SE – No pudo evitar gritar y patear lo primero que encontró al recordar esa simple pero molesta pregunta. Acaso no comprendían que aunque era cierto que ya no había un gran número de retadores, eso no significaba que fueran malos al contrario estas últimas semanas se dio cuenta de ello al no haber ganado a ninguno de sus retadores pero como ahora ya eran contados los que la retaban, hasta con los dedos los contaba a la semana pero al ser pocos ya todos se daban cuenta si ganaban o no en cierto gimnasio y eso con la "GRAN" decadencia hacia que los gimnasios y sus líderes pierdan reputación y prestigio.

- Misty deberías calmarte – la recién nombrada solo levanto la vista y vio a su hermana que la miraba con cierta nostalgia. Aunque no lo admitiera sabia que la relación con sus hermanas ha estado mejorando bastante en esos meses y eso la hacía feliz

- Lo sé Daisy pero es agobiante. Iré a darme una ducha – Fue lo único que dijo para seguir su camino hacia el baño. Después de despojarse de su ropa simplemente se metió a la regadera y empezó a sentir como las gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo y su cuerpo se empezó a relajar. El agua le gustaba, para que negar. Lo más posible fuera el motivo de porque prefería a los pokemones tipo agua sobre los otros. Siempre la relajaba una buena ducha y en estos momentos no fue la excepción. Su mente se empezó a relajar y simplemente sonrió. Si todo fuera como darse una ducha y no como esas ultimas semanas que eran un caos completamente en el gimnasio.

- He Misty no te quedes ahí y ven pronto – Fue el grito de su hermana que le hablaba desde la recepción. Nunca pensó que la invitarían a una fiesta de Maestros Pokemon y logro ver desde la parte alta a varios de los lideres de gimnasio más reconocidos de las regiones y se alegro "ella era uno de ellos" si no, no la hubieran invitado precisamente a ella y eso la hacia sonreír mas al verse envuelta en ello.

Las horas pasaban y al parecer estaban esperando al invitado especial pero eso era lo menos que le importaba en esos momentos solo quería disfrutar que estaba viviendo y por supuesto a esperar a su persona especial. Al parecer el invitado llegaría alrededor de las 9 y para eso faltaban unos minutos así que salió a uno de los balcones de ese gran salón para tomar un poco de aire fresco en esa grandiosa noche.

Solo fueron unos instantes perdida en su mente cuando sintió que una brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, no necesito voltearse para saber quién era, era algo tan común que ya sabía su tacto y rutina que mostraba para ella. Aunque era cómodo estar en esa posición Misty decidió voltear ya que había llegado su persona especial. Giro lentamente y por fin quedo frente a frente con su persona especial

- Ash – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y voltear para ver a Ash Ketchum con un traje de gala viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- Hola Misty – Fue lo único que su mente proceso al ver a Misty en los brazos de Gary Oak en frente suyo. Así llego el invitado especial de la noche.

Misty solo cerró la llave de paso de la ducha para salir de ella. La relajación que tenía hasta el momento fue interrumpida por el recuerdo de hace un mes y sintió las ganas de salir de inmediato de la ducha que ahora lo menos que hacía era reconfortarla.

- Esperar – Fue lo único que salió de su boca aunque no supo porque algo en su mente se oscureció al intentar recordar el motivo de esos pensamiento para por fin salir con una toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Las promesas que se pueden atener a una palabra son aquellas que más fácilmente se puede olvidar y doler. Aun cuando los recuerdos no vengan a la mente con claridad puede que tu sub-consiente te juego con ellos cuando menos lo esperes.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
